The present invention generally relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for use in gathering and providing information in a healthcare context. Traditionally, when a patient visits a healthcare service provider, he or she checks in and receives a clipboard with several printouts to fill out. Although computing devices are widely used in many contexts today, widespread use of computing devices for data gathering in a healthcare service provider context is believed to be cost prohibitive.
A need exists for improvement in systems, methods, and apparatus for use in gathering and providing information in a healthcare context. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.